


Sleepless

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Traditional Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: "Traditionally, a drabble is a piece of fiction that is exactly 100 words long." --Definition of drabble on the Fanlore WikiFelicity can't sleep.





	Sleepless

**Felicity:** I can't sleep,

 **Oliver:**  have you tried counting sheep?

 **Felicity:** Shut up.

 **Felicity:** I'm serious.

 **Oliver:**  what do you want me to do? I live on the other side of town

 **Felicity:** So?

 **Oliver:**  have you tried a midnight snack?

 **Felicity:** I'm all out of mint chip.

 **Felicity:**  But you could bring me some...

 **Oliver:** nice try

 **Felicity:** PLEASE

 **Felicity:** please please please

 **Felicity:** please, Oliver, I love you

 **Felicity:** I won't ask you for any favors for a week if you do this for me!!!

 **Oliver:**  two weeks

 **Felicity:** 10 days

 **Oliver:** deal

 **Oliver:** I'm on my way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
